Ojos de Plata Liquida
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: AU Sus ojos eran autentica plata pura, era inevitable no enamorarse de él. un baile, una ley, contrarios intereses y una enemistad de generaciones (one-chot)


Ojos de Plata Liquida

1819

 _Sus ojos eran autentica plata pura, era inevitable no enamorarse de él._

Sobre todo cuando te miraba de aquella manera y Arthur, como muchos otros miembros de la cruda nobleza había caído bajo su encanto, al menos unos segundos, antes de que el muchacho hiciese un gesto de desdén con los labios, bajo la máscara podía adivinar un rostro hermoso, más allá de la imaginación,

El baile a su alrededor se desarrollaba sin dudas, y Arthur debía recordar que lo mejor era regresar con su joven esposa, que después de diez años de matrimonio ya le había dado cinco hijos varones hasta el momento, ambos querían tener una hermosa niña, obviamente ya no estaba tan hermosa como cuando se casó con ella, cuando tenía 22 años y ella 17, aun así, no se podía explicar porque razón no buscaba una compañía femenina, amable y dulce como un beso, y aun así observaba atento al desconocido de plateados cabellos que estaba a pocos metros de sí.

Una pena no poder ver su rostro, sospechaba que era hermoso.

Pero era un baile de disfraces.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto con voz clara, sin poder ocultar su interés, a su lado Lady Bones dejo escapar una risita.

\- no es raro que no lo reconozcas Arthur – dijo con una voz hermosa y musical – aunque tu familia y la suya se conocen y no poco –Arthur miro a la mujer, era hermosa y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas eran los más bellos de la noche aunque la esposa del conde de Potter, amenazaba con arrebatarle el puesto de los ojos más bellos de Londres.

Y la temporada social había empezado hace apenas tres semanas.

-¿mi familia y la suya?- repitió con voz afectada, nunca había sido bueno con los debates en los que era tan hábil la noble prole eduardiana.

-oh si –ella se rio y sus ojos parecieron chispear, Arthur forzó sus pies a no moverse inquietos y su cuerpo a no volverse a ver de nueva cuenta al desconocido, debía estar siendo requerido –es un Malfoy – Arthur apretó su copa con sorpresa, y la miro, sus ojos sorprendidos, se volvió de nuevo, el joven llevaba un antifaz sobre su rostro, pero la piel era clara, mucho más clara que el común, sus cabellos plateados caían en su espalda.

-un Malfoy- repitió, sorprendido, a su pesar, por supuesto los Malfoy y los Weasley tenían un historial de enfrentamientos casi severo, su mutuo desagrado era conocido por muchos, y se odiaban, pocas veces se cruzaban en fiestas.

Pero el odio se había mantenido como una tradición infranqueable.

Y los Malfoy solo tenían un hijo, por lo que sabía.

Por lo que recordaba.

Se habían conocido en Eton y bien sabía Dios que se habían detestado.

El recuerdo de un gesto suave y sereno, de unos ojos grises y el desprecio atado a la piel.

-oh Arthur, deseaba verte, permíteme presentarte- había dicho Ángelo Doria, un vizconde italiano y Arthur le había mirado a é jovencito que le acompañaba, ebia ser nuevo en la institución, el año pasado no lo había visto- Marques di Ang, Lucius Malfoy, su padre es el Duque Malfoy - por supuesto marques , su padre no había muerto pero tenía derecho a un titulo, su amigo sonreía, el peli plata le miraba por encima de la nariz ya en ese momento – Malfoy, él es mi mejor amigo aquí, Vizconde Weasley, Arthur Weasley, debes haber oído de su padre, está interesado en la nueva ley de la trata de blancas –había sonreído Doria.

-un placer marques di Ang- había dicho el, con voz clara, aunque tensa, sus familias se odiaban y él ya lo sabía.

-Igualmente vizconde Weasley –la voz sedosa, arrastrando las palabras, como si le hiciera un favor al mundo al abrir la boca, y se habían estrechado las manos, ya en ese momento Arthur había sentido aquella descarga en el cuerpo, Lucius había apartado rápidamente la mano entonces, y había hecho un gesto duro con los labios, Arthur también hizo un gesto de desprecio.

Había sido una presentación horrible ya penas habían conversado después de eso.

Pero aun así.

Ya por entonces había admirado sus ojos….

-¡Por Dios Arthur!- había exclamado su hermana tras cruzarse con Malfoy una vez cuando lo había visitado con el resto de su familia - ¿viste sus ojos? Son como…

-cállate Aneliese- había dicho él con voz seca, observando a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca.

\- ¡papá!- se había quejado su hermana, mirando a su padre, Septimus Weasley con un gesto de queja en su bonito rostro- Arthur no me deja hablar- su padre había sonreído un poco.

-Y era importante lo que ibas a decir querida- había contestado.

-bueno – su hermana se había sonrojado- yo solo quería decir que los ojos de ese chico… eran como plata liquida- y había mirado para otro lado, Arthur había apretado los labios, pero su padre se había reído.

-plata liquida- había repetido, en voz alta, sin gritar, con una risa afectuosa- tienes razón, es un buen modo de describir los ojos de esa familia- así había terminado esa conversación.

Pero Arthur no había podido sacarse aquella descripción de la cabeza, y de cuando en cuando, había mirado a Malfoy.

Lo conocía, aunque nunca hubiesen compartido una conversación decente y se evitaran, de hecho no se miraban, aun así siempre escuchaba un insulto hacía él, y él también le insultaba a veces, se detestaban, y sus peleas eran algo que muchos esperaban, a veces Arthur aparecía con un ojo morado o la nariz sangrante, pero Lucius nunca se veía mal, Arthur y los demás sospechaban que se maquillaba para ocultar los golpes, pero lo Malfoy eran demasiado poderosos, así que los insultos, estaban vedados.

Había sido un alivio no toparse con él en la universidad, un alivio y una decepción profunda si había de ser sincero, pero había tenido una etapa tranquila.

"la comadreja se ha casado con una Prewett, no me sorprende", su voz seguía siendo sedosa y él estaba en su luna de miel en París, "la escoria solo se casa con la escoria, ninguna mujer decente habría aceptado unirse a tan ruinosa…" después de la pelea los habían echado a ambos del lugar, Arthur se había sentido particularmente orgulloso de la nariz sangrante del rubio, aunque a él le dolía bastante el ojo derecho.

.

.

.

-si, Marques Lucius Malfoy, aunque claro, los Malfoy suelen preferir Dijon, en Francia o las costas italianas –sonrió ligera su acompañante, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, alrededor de ellos otros importantes personajes caminaban, Arthur volvió a mirar al joven, el antifaz cubria su rostro, pero aun podía llamar el recuerdo a su memoria, le parecio ver una sonrisa en aquellos delgados labios y volvió a mirar a Bones, ella seguía hablando- me imagino que estará aquí en busca de una esposa, ya debe estar en la edad y los Malfoy suelen casarse siendo relativamente jóvenes, mire allá su señoría el duque Abraxas Malfoy con Sir Tomas Riddle- sonrio ella señalándolos cuidadosamente con su copa- nadie diría que Malfoy tiene más de cuarenta, ¿verdad? –sonreía, el pelirrojo se preguntó cómo podía saber ella aquello.

Lucius debía tener 27 años, quizá un poco más, Arthur tenía ya treinta.

El rubio se volvió, como si sintiera que hablaban de él.

Cruzaron miradas.

.

.

.

¿Quién era la jovencita rubia que acababa de llegar a los brazos de Lucius?, se lo pregunto a Bones, cuyo esposo seguía ocupado conversando con el primer ministro.

-Narcissa Black, su prometida- explico Lady Bones con voz suave- hermosa ¿no es verdad? Y tan dulce como un beso, está loca por él, y no la culpo… Malfoy es el sueño de cualquier hija o madre ambiciosa

-pero abandonara Inglaterra

-no del todo, los Malfoy son ingleses, muy a pesar de sus gustos y le aseguro que Malfoy Manor es digna de verse y habitarse, y el duque no se fue jamás, fue Lucius quien evito Inglaterra todo este tiempo, según sé.

Y Arthur no pudo evitar de nuevo preguntarse, como Bones sabia tanto de los Malfoy.

El rubio le miro por encima del hombro una última vez, antes de ser secuestrado por su rubia prometida, pareció sonreír.

Y los Malfoy nunca sonríen

Arthur apretó los labios un poco y miro a Bones, Molly había regresado a su lado, tenía una expresión ansiosa y el adivino que deseaba decir algo.

-¿Molly?

Bones hizo un gesto agrio, Arthur casi lo comprendió, por lo que sabía ambas habían sido amigas, pero Lord Bones había solicitado primero a Molly, que había preferido a Arthur, y por ello habia ido entonces por su ahora esposa.

Debía serle molesto ver en su misma casa a la mujer que su marido seguía amando.

.

.

.

Molly se había ido de la fiesta, deseaba ir con sus hijos, Arthur aun no podía retirarse, era necesaria su asistencia en aquella velada, sus señorías estaban allí, la nueva ley que limitaría y penaría la trata de blancas seguía en su mente, debía hacer algo.

.

.

.

Ya había hablado con los miembros del consejo, que se mostraban ligeramente dispuestos a apoyarle.

Y la cámara de los lores en unos días …

"es absurdo tomar en cuenta siquiera ese tema, hasta ahora no se ha atacado a ninguna noble familia"

Sintió una nueva ira atravesar su cuerpo, no podía entender el punto de vista de Malfoy hacia dos sesiones, y su testarudez, no le sorprendía que su padre lo detestara.

Tomo otra copa, tras dejar a lady Bones en muy buena compañía, y alejarse un poco hacía un balcón, deseaba respirar aire puro, dentro estaba todo viciado y podía adivinar como se formaban parejas, conto que casí era hora de retirarse.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches- tocaron su hombro con delicadeza, la voz era clara y sedosa, la reconoció, incluso sin querer y le miro, ahora lo reconocía por completo, por supuesto, eran los mismo ojos despreciables "plata liquida" escucho en su mente, como una burla- esperó que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre Arthur, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo entonces, tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Arthur le miro, preguntándose que buscaba Malfoy para hablarle con tanta familiaridad y confianza.

Al verse en sus ojos, sintió asco, Lucius seguía teniendo aquella mirada, que te decía que estaba por encima del resto del mundo.

-Para nada Lucius –contesto con resignación, permitiéndose llamarlo por su nombre, cosa que hasta entonces nunca había hecho, no podían armar un escándalo en plena fiesta, confió en que no se romperían la nariz en lo que continuaban- necesitas algo.

-pensaba que eras tú quien lo necesitaba – Lucius se las arregló para ofrecerle una copa, con la mano derecha, tenía otra para sí en la izquierda, Arthur la recibió con desconfianza, mirándole –no has dejado de mirarme –explico con voz suave, los ojos le brillaban divertidos y sus delgados labios parecían saborear con burla cada palabra, Arthur sintió que su cuello comenzaba a calentarse, se sonrojaba.

-¡no es…!–elevo la voz un tono, Lucius negó con la cabeza, mientras le tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba con él, ¿a dónde iban?

-por favor no grites, provocaras que nos miren –sus ojos seguían siendo plata liquida y Arthur se sentía cansado, llevaba ocho copas de champan, no debía haberse excedido tanto- por aquí – dijo con aquella voz engañosa, ya no estaban en el salón de baile, de hecho reconoció salón gris con facilidad, los cuadros alrededor eran maravillosos, Lucius le miraba con la ceja alzada- bueno, ahora si –sonrió, Arthur hubiera deseado romperle la espinilla por sonreír de ese modo, bajo aquel maldito antifaz, de hecho… - no tenemos mucho tiempo Arthur.

-¿tiempo? –repitió él, con sorpresa ¿tiempo para qué? - ¿para qué?

-para que me digas porque me mirabas tanto –casi le parecía que el otro se reía en su cara, aunque era menos ofensivo de lo que recordaba, el pelirrojo le observo quitarse lento y sereno el antifaz, de hecho, tomo cierto tiempo quitar los ojos de aquellos delgados y estilizados dedos. (Por supuesto enguantados) –era divertido, pero molesto, de hecho fue nuestro amable anfitrión quien me envió aquí, antes de decirle ad a mi padre.

-no te miraba Malfoy- contesto con voz dura, un poco fría, habría herido a cualquiera, menos a Lucius, que era un experto en aquel arte.

-no, por supuesto que no, mirabas a un desconocido con antifaz, un desconocido extrañamente atractivo- sí, el idiota se estaba burlando de él.

-¡no te..!- Arthur no pudo terminar, sus labios se habían visto aprisionados, en un beso demandante, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, Malfoy, Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy le estaba besando, ¿Qué había ocurrido en el mundo?, sintió que le liberaban sin haber él luchado, el antifaz ya no estaba, y sus ojos

Maldita Sea

Malditos fueran aquellos ojos

Seguían igual de hermosos que aquella primera vez

Arthur le beso está vez, mandando lejos su cordura, y sus labios ligeramente fríos, le recibieron, sin demora.

Deseaba… le deseaba, le deseaba más de lo que hubiera podido confesar.

Lucius se dejó besar un tanto, cerró los ojos, inquieto por la ansiedad que notaba en esos besos.

Aun así, aquel beso, tenía algo

No superaba los besos de Narcisa, dulces y suaves, dispuestos y capaces de llevarlo a la luna.

Pero al cerrar los ojos y empujar a Weasley sobre el sillón, agradeció en su mente que Bones hubiese suministrado a Weasley aquella droga afrodisiaca.

Conocía como Weasley le miraba, lo sabía, pero también sabía que nunca ocurriría nada entre ellos.

Y el sentía la sangre hervirle al observar como a pesar de su obvio deseo por él, había sido capaz de casarse con aquella gorda…

Aun así, no había podido deshacerse de su propio deseo, de su anhelo.

Solo deseaba deshacerse del profundo deseo que sentía por Arthur Weasley

Deseaba quitarse de la mente aquel nombre, y destrozar el orgullo que este tenía, deseaba tenerle.

Solo quería hundirse en él, enseñarle lo que era dormir con un Malfoy, mostrarle el placer de verdad, deshacerse el mismo una sola noche y luego dejarle, librarse de las ganas que le tenía.

Ser libre de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Sacarlo de su mente, recuperar su corazón, el mismo que había perdido la primera vez que se vieron.

Recuperarlo, para poder entregárselo sin reservas a Narcisa.

A ella que si lo quería.

.

.

.

Deslizo los dedos sobre los botones en medio del beso, solo un poco más, sintió las manos del pelirrojo enredarse en su cuello, nadie entraría, sus bocas se unieron una vez más.

-ven conmigo- pidió, ordeno, Weasley le miro, confuso,… Lucius espero

-si- acepto, rendido en el beso.

Había una habitación esperándoles arriba, nadie notaría nada, no tenían por qué hacerlo.

.

.

.

Lady Bones se encargaría de controlarlo

.

.

.

En el baile Lady Bones sonreía, sospechaba como iba a dolerle a su vulgar amiga ver las marcas en el cuello de su marido, esperaba que le doliera tanto como a ella le había dolido ver como su marido miraba a Molly Weasley

-Lady Bones, que placer poder conversar con usted- ella elevo sus ojos esmeralda a Abraxas Malfoy, y sonrió, al toparse con sus ojos de plata liquida, la misma sonrisa de lado con la que la había seducido hacía tres noches- dígame, Lucius se llevó a…

-Arthur y Lucius se retiraron al club, parece ser que tenían algo de que hablar- contesto suavemente, nadie parecía tomarles atención- solo espero, que no peleen con demasiada pasión –se miraron.

"ese maldito Weasley y su hijo están locos"

"la trata de blancas deriva un excelente dividendo a la casa real"

"querida, me ayudaras ¿verdad?"

Estaba loca por él, era inevitable, se miró en sus ojos, buscando una invitación, él le devolvió la mirada.

Una mirada de plata liquida.


End file.
